


Give Into The Lust She Offers

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [5]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: A savior she is, a debt payed, a sin added to the checklist.(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	Give Into The Lust She Offers

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?

Cybil walked through the foggy town, she squinted, hoping she would be able to see better, but to no avail, sadly. She heard screaming, someone calling for help, she grabbed her gun, and walked towards it. She turned into the ally, to see a monster grabbing a woman, the woman's arm was beeding.

Cybil shot the monster, who fell to the ground, she then ran to the woman, who fell to the ground in her knees. "Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling besides her to help the woman to get up. The woman nodded, Cybil helped the woman up, she wrapped the woman's arm around her shoulder and helped her walk.

After a little bit of walking in silence, she came across a small cafe, she gently pushed open the door. She walked over to a table, and gently say the woman down on a chair. "I'll look around for something to help" the woman nodded and winced in pain.

Cybil scanned the area, and spotted a small med kit on a table, she grabbed it, and began to patch up the woman's arm and leg, best she could at least. "I'm very grateful for you, miss" she stated as Cybil had just finished, the blonde smiled, turning to the woman, "don't mention it" she then took a seat across from the woman.

"So what's your name?, Mines Cybil" the woman looked up, "um, (y/n)" she leaned on the table, " you know, Cybil, you're very pretty" the woman flirted, what an odd situation to flirt in, but whatever. Cybil had to admit, the woman was beautiful, and she hadn't had sex with anyone in a long time.

"Perhaps, I could repay you" she smiled, "fine with me" Cybil smirked, the woman stared, a little shocked, she didn't expect the blonde to agree, but was satisfied non-the-less. The woman laughed, standing up, "take a seat" she patted the table top. Cybil stood up, and took a seat on the table.

The woman ran her hands up the blondes thighs, stopping at her belt, she unbuckled her belt, and pulled it off, she then unbuttoned the top of her pants, sliding them down her thighs, she fully slid the off, and they fell to the floor. (Y/n) kneeled inbetween her thighs, she smirked at Cybil's pantie choice, black lace.

She slid her fingers into the hem of her underwear, sliding them down. She then began to lap at her pussy, her skilled tongue rolled her clit, Cybil moaned, "how many times have you done this? Huh, you whore" Cybil groaned out, grasping the woman's (h/c) locks.

The woman didn't respond, instead she slipped a finger into the blonde woman, who gasped in surprise. She tugged the woman's hair, and pushed her face harder into her pussy. Cybil wrapped her legs around the woman's head.

She was sensitive after not having sex in a long time. The woman lapped at her pussy and pumped her finger in her at a fast pace, Cybil moaned, she could feel herself getting closer to the edge. Her legs clamped down on the woman's head, her cum spilling out of her, the woman under her drank it up, as though she was dying of dehydration, Cybil panted and gasped for air.


End file.
